La théorie du panda
by GoldorakRipley
Summary: Frost, Frankie et Jane décident d'initier Maura à un "véritable" sport mais la science risque bien de s'en mêler.


**Disclaimers**** : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro et de tous ceux qui œuvrent pour faire de Rizzoli and Isles une série policière de qualité.**  
**Aucun profit en vue. Juste le plaisir de jouer avec les mots et de se divertir.**  
**- Cette histoire s'inspire d'un documentaire animalier sur les pandas géants, espèce menacée ayant une fécondité faible, même en liberté. En captivité, les scientifiques chinois utilisent différents moyens pour stimuler leur reproduction. C'est une de ces techniques pour le moins surprenante qui m'a donné envie d'écrire.**  
**- Les commentaires sont les bienvenus et seront fortement appréciés. Bonne lecture !**

Maura et Angela s'affairaient en cuisine tandis que Jane, confortablement installée devant la télé, sirotait une bière. Jo Friday, le museau posé sur la cuisse de Jane, regardait avec adoration sa maîtresse qui la caressait distraitement derrière les oreilles.  
On sonna à la porte.  
- Laisse Maman, je vais ouvrir.  
Frost et Frankie se tenaient sur le seuil. Jane leur donna l'accolade.  
- Entrez.  
Frankie posa une bouteille de vin rouge sur la table.  
- Alors, petit frère tu nous apportes de quoi étancher notre soif ?  
- Ouais, j'ai voulu fêter ça. Après tout, ce n'est pas si souvent que tu me fais l'honneur de m'inviter chez toi, hein sœurette ? répliqua Frankie, un brin provocateur.  
Jane lui donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.  
- Hé ! sale gosse, tu vas voir ...  
Frankie se mit en garde et fit mine de commencer à boxer sa sœur.  
- C'est quand tu veux ma grande !  
Angela leur lança le torchon qu'elle avait à la main.  
- Ça suffit, vous deux. De vrais gamins.  
Elle se tourna vers sa fille :  
- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te battre avec lui !  
- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé, protesta Jane.  
Angela se tourna vers Frost.  
- Je suis désolée, Détective, je ne sais pas comment vous arrivez à supporter ces deux là tous les jours.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Rizzoli, je suis habitué, dit le jeune homme en lançant un clin d'œil complice en direction de Jane et Frankie.  
Maura qui observait la scène depuis la cuisine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle adorait cette ambiance familiale un peu agitée. Elle aimait Angela et ses emportements de "mamma" italienne surprotectrice. Elle aimait les chamailleries de Frankie et Jane qui se finissaient toujours en éclats de rires et en bourrades affectueuses. Elle ôta son tablier de cuisine et s'avança pour saluer les deux hommes. Elle portait une robe fuchsia très près du corps et était perchée sur ses Louboutins préférées.  
- Du Lacryma Christi, très bon choix Frankie, dit Maura en examinant la bouteille. Sa couleur, rouge rubis, est si profonde qu'on le dit tout droit sorti du Vésuve.  
Frost, Frankie et Jane échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus. Le Docteur « Maurapédia » était lancée dans ses explications encyclopédiques et qui sait quand elle s'arrêterait.  
- Selon la légende, son nom fait référence aux larmes que Dieu a versées quand...  
- A table tout le monde, c'est prêt ! cria Angela.  
- Sauvés par le gong ! laissa échapper Jane à l'adresse de ses deux compères.  
Maura qui avait entendu fit mine de s'offusquer.  
- Jane, tu n'es pas curieuse de connaître les origines de ce vin ? C'est un peu de ce pays qui coule dans tes veines.  
Jane saisit affectueusement son amie par le bras, la conduisit à table et s'installa à côté d'elle.  
- Maura, j'adorerais t'entendre parler de ce vin et de mes origines mais pour l'instant mon ventre crie famine, alors mangeons !  
Frost leva son verre et porta un toast.  
- A Madame Rizzoli !  
- Et à ses cannelloni ! reprirent-ils tous en chœur.  
Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant. Frankie et Frost se faisant un malin plaisir à taquiner Jane et Maura, tandis qu'Angela, en hôtesse attentionnée, se mettait en quatre pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de la soirée. Toute la conversation roula sur les derniers préparatifs de leur séjour en commun. Maura ne ratait pas une séance de yoga et avait pratiqué, plusieurs années durant, la danse classique mais, aux yeux de ses amis, toutes ces activités n'étaient pas des sports dignes de ce nom. Ils avaient donc décidé de l'initier à un sport plus viril, où s'illustraient d'authentiques athlètes : le football américain. Ils passeraient quatre jours à Indianapolis pour assister à la finale du Super Bowl. Jane, qui était l'instigatrice du projet, était excitée comme une puce. Leur vol était réservé, leurs billets achetés et chaque heure passée sur place était planifiée. Son seul regret était de n'avoir pu dénicher que des chambres doubles dans un hôtel en classe économique.

* * *

La soirée avait été mouvementée : dans un stade plein à craquer les Giants avaient remporté le Super Bowl pour la quatrième fois. Puis sur la pelouse du « Lucas Oil Stadium » Madonna avait assuré le show à la mi-temps.

Après un match d'une telle intensité, aucun d'entre eux n'envisageait sérieusement de pouvoir dormir. Frankie et Frost décidèrent de boire une bière avant de regagner leur chambre. Quant à Jane et Maura, elles éprouvaient le besoin de s'allonger et de se détendre.

Jane avait revêtu un ample pantalon de pyjama et un vieux tee-shirt élimé qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement car elle l'avait porté alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une jeune recrue de la Police de Boston. Après s'être démaquillée, Maura, vêtue d'un pyjama de soie, rejoignit Jane dans le lit. Elles débattirent des mérites respectifs des deux équipes. Maura regrettant que le très « glamour » Tom Brady n'ait pu mener les Patriots à la victoire. Jane défendant âprement le jeu des Giants à qui personne ne donnait une chance et qui avaient su opérer une remontée victorieuse de dernière minute. A ses yeux, Eli Manning était bien le meilleur joueur de la rencontre. La prestation de Madonna et des LMFAO fut aussi amplement commentée.  
Puis Maura ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Après tant d'émotions, elle ne trouverait probablement le sommeil qu'en se relaxant profondément. Jane, elle, revivait les moments forts du match en pensée. La course folle de Bradshaw inscrivant l'essai qui permettait aux Giants de mener à 57 secondes de la fin. La liesse des spectateurs.

Jane était assoupie depuis peu lorsqu'un bruit la tira de son sommeil. Elle crut un instant que c'était Maura mais sa respiration était ample et régulière. Tout semblait calme. Elle avait dû rêver. Mais quelques secondes après seulement, le bruit reprit.

Alarmée, Jane tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de voix. Peut-être une télévision allumée dans une chambre. Elle regarda sa montre. Trois heures du matin. Elle pesta intérieurement. Les voix s'estompèrent. Jane enfonça plus confortablement sa joue dans le moelleux du coussin et ferma les paupières.  
Des gémissements. D'abord incertaine, elle prêta l'oreille, incapable de savoir d'où provenait exactement le bruit mais le doute n'était plus permis. Il s'agissait bien de gémissements. Son instinct de flic lui fit craindre, un bref instant, qu'il s'agisse des cris étouffés d'une victime mais elle se souvint aussitôt qu'elle était dans un hôtel, une nuit de Super Bowl où les Giants avaient gagné. Elle sourit, songeant que certains avaient une agréable manière de fêter la victoire. Elle fut tentée d'aller chercher ses boules Quies dans sa trousse de toilette mais si elle bougeait pour se lever elle craignait de réveiller Maura qui, dans son sommeil avait imperceptiblement glissé de son côté du lit. Jane n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ses voisins soient discrets. Vœu pieu.

Les gémissements furent bientôt accompagnés de bruits de ressort. Dans une chambre voisine, un couple faisait l'amour. Jane essaya de penser à autre chose mais les grincements réguliers de la literie ne la laissaient pas insensible. Prenant le plus de précaution possible, elle tourna le dos à Maura, et se mit en chien de fusil. Elle s'efforça de calmer sa respiration mais en fut incapable. Dans le silence de la nuit, le moindre son était amplifié et elle percevait distinctement, aux grincements du lit, le tempo du couple. Elle suivait leur rythme, pauses, reprises, accélérations. Malgré elle des images se formaient dans son esprit. L'homme au-dessus de sa compagne, la pénétrant doucement d'abord, puis plus profondément. La femme s'arc-boutant et se tendant pour se presser plus étroitement contre son partenaire.

Jane plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles pour assourdir le bruit des amants et se reprocha d'avoir un sommeil si léger. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit Maura se tourner vers elle. Elle percevait le souffle léger de sa respiration dans son cou. Ce mouvement machinal de la dormeuse la mettait au supplice car son amie s'était lovée contre elle et Jane sentait la chaleur de son corps irradier contre son dos, ses fesses. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles partageaient le même lit, ni même la première fois que pendant leur sommeil leurs corps s'étaient affectueusement rejoints. Et si, jusqu'à présent dans ce type de situation, Jane était facilement parvenue à chasser toute pensée sentimentale, cette nuit-là, il en était autrement. Parce que dans la chambre voisine un couple faisait l'amour, pour la première fois, Jane s'autorisait à penser à Maura avec passion. Pour la première fois, elle s'imaginait lui faire l'amour comme cet homme le faisait à sa compagne et, à son excitation sexuelle, se mêlait un sentiment confus d'amour longtemps tenu en cage, qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.  
De frustration, elle laissa échapper un profond soupir. Maura vint se plaquer encore plus étroitement contre son dos et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Jane retenait sa respiration, indécise. Encore un simple mouvement machinal de la part de la dormeuse ? Ou Maura avait-elle été, elle aussi, éveillée par les ébats ?

Dans la chambre voisine, de petits cris fusaient, entrecoupés de ahanements plus sourds. Jane sentit les mains de Maura glisser lentement de sa taille vers son ventre, et remonter imperceptiblement vers ses seins. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. À moins d'avoir affaire à du somnambulisme, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Maura ne dormait pas.

Maura chuchota à son oreille d'une voix altérée par le désir :  
- Tu les entends, Jane ?  
En écho à ses paroles, un lamento suppliant, quémandeur de « Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Encore ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne t'arrête pas ! » retentit.  
La voix défaillante de Maura : « Jane, Jane ». Souffle brûlant dans son cou. Jane saisit la main qui caresse ses seins. La porte à ses lèvres. L'embrasse, délicatement, religieusement presque. Main aux doigts fins, aux ongles parfaitement dessinés de la très féminine et fashion-victime Maura Isles. Main experte et assurée du médecin légiste. Main apaisante et réconfortante de sa meilleure amie. Main tant de fois observée, détaillée, dont la caresse fut tant de fois espérée. Se peut-il qu'elle la tienne entre ses propres mains, chaude et palpitante comme un oiseau ?  
- Oh Jane, viens...  
Jane est paralysée. En cet instant précis elle n'est plus le Détective Rizzoli, connue pour sa capacité à agir avec courage et discernement en toute situation, l'impérieuse femme d'action qui n'hésite pas à ironiser sur la propension du Docteur Maura Isles à tout analyser, disséquer. En cet instant précis, elle est submergée de questions et de souvenirs incongrus. Elle repense à ce documentaire sur les pandas géants, menacés d'extinction, à qui les scientifiques chinois font regarder des DVD de leurs semblables en train de s'accoupler pour provoquer leur excitation. « C'est le son émis pendant la copulation qui les stimule », lui avait expliqué Maura. « Les pandas sont comme les humains, ils comprennent tout. » Et percevant, dans la chambre voisine, les halètements qui s'intensifient en réponse aux coups de boutoir, Jane craint d'être dans un mauvais rêve, simple sujet d'une expérience scientifique. L'excitation de Maura n'est sans doute qu'un mécanisme réflexe inscrit chez tous les mammifères, mais Jane en veut plus.  
Elle se tourne et fait face à son amie. Dans la pénombre, elle devine son regard. De ses doigts fins, elle caresse le visage tant aimé, elle en trace les contours, s'attarde sur le velours des lèvres. Sa bouche maintenant emprunte le même chemin, effleure le cou tendu, les joues rosies. Sème des baisers-papillons sur les paupières closes au goût salé. Ses gestes ne sont que dévotion. Comme en réponse à sa muette supplique, Maura prend son visage entre ses mains et murmure d'une voix tremblante de désir : « Oh Jane, Give me all your luvin' ».

* * *

Jane et Maura descendent pour le petit déjeuner. Dans la salle de restaurant, Frankie et Frost sont déjà attablés, visiblement affamés.  
- Vous avez bien dormi les garçons ? demande Jane en s'installant.  
- Comme des loirs ! s'exclame Frost et il accompagne ses propos d'un étirement.  
- Vous étiez bien dans la chambre voisine de la nôtre ?  
- Oui, sur le même palier.  
Jane ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Maura, qui comme elle, se retient de sourire, et redemande plus insistante :  
- Et vous n'avez rien entendu ?  
- Absolument rien. J'ai dormi d'une traite, répond Frankie en avalant une gorgée de café.  
- Tant mieux alors, fait Jane un peu déçue.  
Maura examine avec attention Frankie. Puis d'un ton sérieux et plein de sous-entendus :  
- En êtes-vous sûr, agent Rizzoli ?  
Frankie, ne sachant plus si Maura est sérieuse ou si elle plaisante, répond mal à l'aise :  
- Eh, Docteur Isles, c'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas en service aujourd'hui... Alors oui je le répète, j'ai dormi comme un bébé.  
- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que laisse supposer l'ecchymose temporaire que vous avez sur le muscle sterno-cléido-mastoïdien, provoquée par une aspiration prolongée des vaisseaux sanguins.  
En entendant ces paroles, Frost manque de s'étouffer avec une bouchée de son pancake. Quant à Frankie, brusquement écarlate, il plonge le nez dans son assiette pour éviter le regard mi-amusé mi-coquin du Docteur.  
Jane se tourne vers son amie et la regarde interloquée :  
- Apparemment j'ai loupé quelque chose... Maura, en clair ça signifie... ?  
- Jane, ça ne peut pas être plus clair.  
Et en guise de réponse, Maura se contente de tendre le doigt et d'indiquer à Jane le cou de son frère.  
- Merde ! Frankie ! Mais c'est un suçon !

**Critiques, commentaires, conseils... bienvenus !**


End file.
